Idolcore or Nerdol?
by OptimusPhillip
Summary: Nerdcore is feeling alone. His best friend has a girlfriend, two of coworkers might as well have been dating forever, everyone's in a relationship except for him. So what does he do? He goes after the girl who is perfect for him: Idol. Rated: T for potentially suggestive dialogue and implied language.
1. Chapter 1

A lone African-American man sat at a desk covered with nerdfighter memorabilia and other nerdy stuff as he saw a man in a suit and tie kissing a girl with streaked hair and copious amounts of eyeliner. This man was Curtis Armstrong, better known as Nerdcore from MyMusic, the man kissing the girl was his best friend Melvin Munson, better known as Intern 2 from MyMusic or Flowchart, vice president of the local Acid Factory, and the girl was Norma Haish, better known as Scene from MyMusic. He looked over and saw his co-workers, Techno and Dubstep, kissing too. He felt lonely, sitting amongst these kissing couples.

He thought _Why don't I have a girlfriend?_ he thought harder, _Of course, no girl would go for a nerd like me, especially one who likes Daughtry._ He then looked over at the desk nearest to his and remembered the girl who used to sit there: Jamie Woods, or Idol. He remembered how she would go on and on about her days as a nerd herself, and how she was the quickest to accept him for who he was after he revealed himself to be a nerd and not a gangster stereotype. He also remembered how the editors of the documentary that covered their lives made it look like they'd had a moment at the beginning of the season that would wrap up with the coverage of this day. Maybe they did. He wanted to talk to her about this, but she'd left less than a year ago to go on a reality show, which ironically had fewer views than the video for Daughtry's _Long Live Rock and Roll_. He did some more thinking and decided that he would go after her, even if it took the entire eight months between now and the next time the documentary would be filmed.

"Hey, Flowchart!" he said.

"What is it, Nerdcore?" said Flowchart.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to tell you that I'll be leaving for a little while."

"Why, Nerdcore?" said Scene.

"Unfinished business." said Nerdcore.

"That doesn't sound good." said Flowchart.

"Relax, it's fine."

"Whatever you say, Nerdcore." With that, Nerdcore left to say goodbye to the rest of the staff.

"You're leaving, Nerdcore?" said co-worker Emmett Klaga, better known as Metal.

"Just for a little while." said Nerdcore.

"Say what? What?! Say what? What? What?! Say what?!"

"Honestly, Metal. I won't be gone for long."

"Well, whenever you need help," said co-worker Carrie Yearwood, aka Country, "just ask Jesus, Buddha, Xenu, Yo-"

"I get it, Country." said Nerdcore.

"I just don't get why you're leaving, Nerdcore." said his boss, Indie.

"Trust me, Indie, I have good reason."


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie was having a difficult time trying to choose what guy should be her new boyfriend and potential future husband. Since Henry Tom left the week before she wasn't sure she could choose from the remaining options: she was really into him, and she wasn't sure why. Maybe his skin reminded her of Jason Derulo, or maybe it was their mutual love of texting acronyms; he kept saying 'RTKBG' instead of 'Remember to keep being great' or something like that, or maybe it was because he was so into those superhero movies that have found their way into the mainstream, but either way, something about him reminded her of something she loved. For some reason, she was even attracted to his love of Daughtry music at the same time as she was repulsed. She went to sleep, hoping that a dream would come that would give her the answer.

She didn't get an answer from her dream, though. All she saw was a desk at the MyMusic office with a bunch of posters and figurines on the desk. She couldn't tell whose desk it was, but there was a man at the desk. She couldn't tell his face, but she knew him better than she knew anyone else.

Nerdcore, meanwhile, was busy packing his stuff to go out and try to find Idol. He was packing some of his favorite CDs when he came across his copy of _Leave This Town_. He wasn't sure if he should bring it with him, since Idol, like everyone else he met, hated Daughtry. He eventually decided to bring it with him, for if she didn't like him because what music he liked, she isn't the girl for him. He looked at her Twitter and saw that she'd Tweeted "OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! If I could only tell you guys what happened on the show today :(" He knew this most likely meant trouble for him, so he started packing faster than the Flash and Ultimate Quicksilver combined.


	3. Chapter 3

When the day finally came for Nerdcore to leave and Nerdcore was done saying goodbye, the intern Jeff Pookie, aka Straight Edge, approached him.

**he said. **

**said Nerdcore, s up?**I

**ll figure it out when you see what it is. Good luck, man.**Um... thanks?Look in the trunk.

**. Nerdcore was pleasantly surprised as he put the tank in his car and drove off. However, through the window, Straight Edge smirked in an almost mischievous looking way.**


End file.
